Demons of the Past
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Kenpachi finds himself musing over old memories. A bizarre twist on Zaraki's unknown past, present, and future. A little bit of Uno/Ken.


AN: This is not Kenpachi's real past, present or future...enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

I am a demon. Every person who I have constantly met has held this single thought pretty close to their judgmental hearts. They would never this single consideration go even if they tried. I have to admit, I agree completely with them. I am a monster. Ever sine I was a child living in Zaraki, I was given that title and have detained it ever since. The name would always haunt my every step in the past, present, and of course…future.

When I was, I think, eight, I was all alone in this goddamn after life. No one would speak to me; no one would acknowledge my presence. It was downright miserable. I was alone, and no one cared. It was one day, however, when I had ran into some odd young woman. She had smiled at me and asked if I would like to live with her, be apart of her family. She didn't know me, yet she welcomed me into her life with opened arms, and I have forever since, kept that single gesture secured. Her name was Yachiru, my adoptive mother. She was everything that I had dreamed of as a care taker; gentle, protective, dependable…and cared for me. Yachiru was downright, fucking amazing; she gave me an existence that I had longed for, until the day, when she was torn from my life, like a blind pup ripped from its mum.

We were outside of our small little, breaking apart hut in Zaraki, enjoying the nice cool, stunning day. Not a cloud in the sky. Out of nowhere came an old, no, more like _ancient,_ man. He seemed vulnerable, a weakling, who begged and cried for nourishments. Yachiru, being the magnificent lady that she was, complied with his wishes and escorted him into our home. I was still outside, smiling away at the thought of my protector, resting and relaxing my, tall lanky body for the next lesson. It had been two years, and she had started teaching me the art of swordsmanship. I learned that she had once been something called a Soul Reaper. I had given no thought to what that was…or how I would, soon enough, become one. So I waited and waited outside. She did not return. Finding that odd I quickly picked up my sword that I had previously found (mind you I had no idea what the fuck a zankpaktou was) and rushed into the hut. She wasn't there, as a matter of fact, everything wasn't there. All our possessions, food, basically our whole damn house was gone. I stood there, shocked and had thought, 'What the hell had happened?!' when I had heard her. Yachiru's piercing scream echoed from out back. I bolted for her, and ran for my life.

She was fighting tons, no, _hundreds_ of men and did not seem to falter at their ongoing assaults. She was elegant and graceful in battle, an angel of war to be more exact, her long brown hair and soft, yet tough features, were covered in blood. Yachiru was powerful, and I would never have guessed her demise.

She was fighting and fighting and all I did was stand there and stare, to bloody mesmerize at the scene which lay before me. I didn't know what to do. As another man lunged for her, something happened, a catlike feral creature, which was pink, shot from her sword and slammed into his and a few other's chests. I gawked and watched as they fell to the ground, their blood staining the earth underneath.

When is seemed as if all of her attackers were down and lifeless, she had finally spoke to me, her voice filled with determination, "Boy, I wan you to run, run as far away as you can and never look back."

"What?! What the hell are you talking 'bout Yach!"

She approached me and dropped to her knees, her small and powerful hands on my shoulders, "I am a wanted woman, son. If you are found with me, you may become their next target."

I blinked dumbfounded as to what she was saying to me, "Who were they Yach? Why are they after you? Why aren't ya gonna run away with me?"

She grew tense, "Just run son, and don't look back."

"But Ya-!"

"Run!" She pushed me away, tears welling up in her eyes. I looked at her, but continued to back away, my black eyes filling with unshed tears. I turned and ran, leaving my home, my mother and my old weakling self behind. I did look back, once, and had seen a man wearing black robes, sword drawn. He was young, a little older than me and had brown hair, and dorky glasses. I ran on, but listened as he said, "Goodbye, sensei."

That was the last time I saw Yachiru and the first time I saw…Aizen.

Years and years went by and my anger passionately increased. Yachiru was dead, I had nothing left. My rage had finally caused the demon within me take over. It seemed as if I was not human anymore. It was when I met the little pink girl, however, that I had forced the demon back inside. When she approached me and giggled at my sword, I knew that I was fucking hooked. I named her Yachiru, after the woman who took care of me, now she was the one I would protect from harm, while I named myself after the famous swords man, in honor of my guardian. My name is, and always will be, Kenpachi.

Yachiru grew as we made our way through the towns and sections of the afterlife. Through our travels, we had listened and overheard stories of a place where one fights for honor and shit, and supposedly you had to be powerful. My daughter became stronger and stronger and just like when I had found my sword, she had discovered hers. After many years of fighting society and poverty, I lead us to this praiseworthy place; I lead us to the Gotei 13. You know how I became the captain, everyone knows. I was, I'm goddamn proud to say, the only captain who has never been really educated in shinigami customs, but hell, I am a damn good captain compared to others, not saying who, *cough* Kuchiki *cough*. That's beside the point.

I am not some stupid imbecile, as a matter of fact, I knew Aizen right when I laid eyes on that fucking bastard who I will annihilate. You see, I knew that I couldn't just walk up and slice off his head, but I should've, and I regret that, everyone does. When that traitor betrayed us, I wanted to go instantly to Hueco Mundo and kill that fucking asshole. Nevertheless the old fart said no, we have to build up our army and blah blah blah. Yeah I was pissed, but I held my inner demon back. Well, actually I had some help with that part.

There was another being, besides my brat that was not afraid of me, who had loved me. I loved her in return. She was the first captain who had let me become a part of the ignorant, fancy captains. She smiled at me and addressed me with respect as if I was a noble, as if I never even stepped foot in Zaraki. She was kinda scary, with her needles and creepy looks she gives me if I'm "disturbing" her concentration and division.

When my breaking point began to advance rapidly, she was there, smiling away arms out stretched in comfort. When I was in agonizing pain, she was there, bandages and anesthetic in hand. When Yachiru cried for unknown reasons, she was there soothing voice and gentle hands. She was my daughter's mother, my "wife," if you wanna call her that. Yeah, she has me wrapped around her finger.

My life is somewhat complete, I have a family, and I have a future. All I have to do now is avenge my mother. So you see I am a demon like everyone else on Earth. Maybe I act more like a monster but hey, isn't that what a Kenpachi really is? So you know what, I am proud to say that I am a fucking, goddamn demon from hell. I am Zaraki Kenpachi, and I will live on. Forever.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
